Retrouvailles et Explications
by Lattrappesouris
Summary: Jeff, Nick et quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'en dis pas plus, tout est à l'intérieur !  Rating T pour le language et les sous-entendus...
1. Chapter 2

**Hello,**

**Me revoila, avec une Niff cette fois. Ce sera un Two-Shoot.**

**Se passe à la fin de l'année de Terminale.**

**New York.**

Une femme se dirigeait vers son bureau. Elle ne le savait pas encore mais plus jamais elle ne franchirait la porte de son lieu de travail.

**Ohio.**

Nick se trouvait dans la chambre de son petit ami. D'habitude lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, les deux jeunes hommes passaient leur temps à s'embrasser ou à faire des choses un peu plus intéressantes mais là, même s'ils avaient le weekend pour eux, Nick savait que ça ne se passerait pas comme les autres jours.

- Nick, tu penses vraiment que je dois le faire ?

- Mon cœur, ça doit faire quinze fois que tu me demandes et quinze fois que je te répond la même chose : Oui, appelles-là.

Nick attrapa la main de Jeff come pour lui assurer que tout ce passerait bien et qu'au pire, il était là.

**New York.**

Dans une rue près de l'entrée du New York Time's, un téléphone sonna. La propriétaire du portable décrocha puis retourna sur ses pas pour prendre sa voiture, sans pour autant lâcher cette voix qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais perdre.

**Ohio.**

- Maman…

- Jeff !

- Maman, tu m'as tellement manqué. Où es-tu ?

- A New York. Mais toi où es-tu, j'arrive.

- Ohio. Même rue, même maison.

- Alors j'en ai pour quelques heures. Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ?

- Je te raconte tout à l'heure. Et d'ailleurs faut que tu rencontre quelqu'un.

- J'ai hâte. Et Jeff ?

- Oui

- Tu m'as manqué aussi.

- Maman…

- Bon Jeff, je te laisse. A tout de suite.

- A tout de suite Maman. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi mon chéri.

**New York.**

Une femme traversa la ville dans sa voiture. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux car elle venait de retrouver son fils, son fils qu'elle avait dû oublier à cause de son ex-mari. Elle avait dû couper les ponts avec son fils à cause du père de ce dernier. Elle n'avait jamais essayé de le retrouver car Henri -son ex-mari- avait juré de la tuer si seulement elle tentait de reprendre contact. Alors elle roulait, espérant qu'Henri n'apprendrait jamais cet écart à la juridiction.

**Ohio.**

- Jeff ?

L'interpelé releva la tête, les yeux luisants de larmes. Savoir que sa mère arrivait lui permettait de se sentir mieux mais son Nick restait tout de même le meilleur moyen pour lui redonner le sourire.

- Allez, viens là.

Jeff se blottit dans les bras de Nick et laissa échapper un ou deux sanglots de joie avant de se relever pour ne pas ruiner la chemise Lacoste de son chéri.

- Bon aller, ma mère va arriver, faut préparer la chambre d'amis.

- Tu as tout à fait raison. Mais je vais peut-être rentrer dormir chez moi ce soir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ben… Tu sera avec ta mère et…

- N'y pense même pas ! Je n'arriverai jamais à gérer ça tout seul. J'ai besoin de toi Nick.

- Ok. Ok. Je reste ce soir. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ce passera bien mon Cœur.

- Merci de faire ça pour moi.

- Pour toi je décrocherai la Lune s'il le fallait !

Jeff rougit légèrement avant de se pencher vers son amant pour l'embrasser.

Quelques heures plus tard, Nick se trouvait dans la maison Sterling. Dans ces bras se trouvait sa fierté, son amour, sa joie de vivre, son amour encore, alors il souriait comme un idiot, comme un homme passionnément amoureux, comme un homme éperdument amoureux.

C'est ce moment que choisit la sonnette pour retentir. Jeff se redressa rapidement et s'approcha de la porte. Il attendit que Nick le rejoigne pour ouvrir la porte.

Angélina put enfin admirer son fils. Son fils qu'on lui avait interdit de revoir après l'accusation de son ex-mari. Maintenant, elle l'avait retrouvé et rien ni personne ne pourrait les séparer.

Nick assistait à cette scène riche en émotion, mais de loin car au moment où Jeff avait ouvert la porte, il s'était reculé dans la pénombre. Il était tellement heureux pour son compagnon qu'il ne pouvait empêcher sa vue de se brouiller.

- Jeff, _Angélina avait les larmes aux yeux_, comme tu as grandi ! La dernière fois, tu étais…

- Tout petit.

- Maintenant tu es devenu un homme !

- Grâce à…

Jeff ne finit pas sa phrase car sa mère le sera dans ses bras.

- Mais Jeff, ton père ?

- Ha… Je savais que tu allais en parler. Non, laisse-moi finir. Si je t'ai appelé, c'est parce que je suis sûr que Papa ne pourra plus jamais nous éloigner. Il est mort. Il y a deux semaines.

- Je pensais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose mais je n'imaginais pas aussi… Extrême. Tu tiens le coup ?

- Ho tu sais, quand tu as été arrêté par sa faute et qu'il t'a obligé à fuir, il a continué de me frapper. Alors sa mort est plus un soulagement qu'une souffrance. En plus je n'étais pas tout seul ces dernières années.

- Ho mon chéri ! Et puis-je savoir qui peut rendre le sourire à mon fils ?

- Bien sûr mais laisse-moi d'abord tout t'expliquer du début. En fait quand tu as fuit, je suis resté seul avec Papa pendant 5 ans. Ensuite je suis rentré à la Dalton Académie et j'ai rencontré un garçon. On est rapidement devenus très amis et… Vers la fin de l'année de seconde j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je lui ai avoué que je l'aimais. Deux semaines plus tard on a dit aux autres qu'on était ensembles et depuis il est toujours à mes côtés.

En disant ces derniers mots, Jeff regarda autour de lui, cherchant Nick des yeux.

- Et où est-il ce garçon ?

- Heu… Normalement, il est là… Attends je vais le chercher.

Nick vit Jeff s'approcher alors il lui attrapa le bras pour qu'ils se retrouvent collés l'un à l'autre.

Jeff ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser son compagnon.

- Aller viens. Ma mère veut vraiment te rencontrer.

- Mais si elle m'aime pas ?

- T'inquiètes pas ! Elle t'aime déjà car grâce à toi je souris maintenant.

- Ho mon amour !

Nick attira Jeff dans un baiser passionné avant de le repousser gentiment pour aller rejoindre Angélina qui s'était installée sur un fauteuil face au canapé.

- Maman, je te présente Nick, mon petit ami.

Angélique s'approcha de son fils et lui murmura à l'oreille : « Il est beau gosse ! »

- Je sais, c'est pourquoi c'est mon Nick et pas celui de quelqu'un d'autre !

- Bonjour Madame La Maman de Jeff.

- En plus il est drôle. Je t'e, pris, appelles-moi Angélina, tu es de la famille maintenant.

- Hé quelle famille…

En prononçant ces mots, Nick pensait à Jeff et Angelina vit l'étincelle qui s'alluma dans ses yeux lorsqu'il se tourna vers Jeff.

- Il commence à être tard. Je peux aller faire à manger si tu veux.

- Mmm, tu sais que je t'…

- Vous occupez pas de moi !

Angélina se sentit mal, elle avait l'impression d'être de trop. Elle demanda où se trouvaient les toilettes et s'éclipsa.

Jeff avait légèrement rougit en se rendant compte qu'il n'était pas seul avec Nick.

Celui-ci était un peu gêné mais adorait vois son chéri rougir.

- Maintenant qu'on est seuls, pourrais-je enfin apprendre ce que je dois savoir ?

- Evidement !

Jeff s'approcha de Nick, l'enlaça et le regarda dans les yeux avant de reprendre.

- Tu sais que je t'aime toi.

- Oui je sais. C'est pour ça qu'hier on a…

- Tttt ! Ne finis pas cette phrase où je t'assure que plus jamais on ne le refera.

- Ho toi ! Tu trouves toujours les mots pour me faire taire !

- Mais en contre partie, tu trouves toujours les mots pour me mettre mal à l'aise.

- Désolé. Tu m'aimes encore ? _Nick faisait ses yeux de chien malheureux pour attirer l'attention de Jeff._

- Toujours !

Jeff attira Nick dans un doux et langoureux baiser qui après cette déclaration faisait office de promesse.

Angélina ne put s'empêcher d'observer son fils mais se promit de ne plus espionner son intimité.

Nick avait posé sa question pour rire mais la réponse de Jeff le satisfaisait largement. Il se retira, à contre cœur de leur étreinte puis se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Le mot que Jeff venait de lâcher rattrapa son cerveau et il réalisa la portée de sa parole. Peu importe. Ils en parleraient plus tard. Pour le moment, il observait Nick à la dérodé par la porte du salon et hum, quel beau petit c**.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila. J'espère que ça ne vous déçoit pas trop... Je sais qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de Niff dans cette partie mais je suis sûre qu'avec la deuxième partie vous serez servis !...<strong>

**Et n'oubliez pas les reviews, bonne comme mal, et je répond toujours !**


	2. Chapter 3

**Partie 2 : Explications.**

Angélina choisit ce moment pour réapparaitre et Jeff était tellement occupé par sa contemplation qu'il sursauta lorsque sa mère s'approcha et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

- Maman !

- Désolé… Ne le laisse pas partir.

- De quoi ?

- Lui ! Il t'aime vraiment tu sais, ça se voit.

- Je sais mais il va s'éloigner si je continu comme ça…

- Expliques-moi !

- En fait, je trouve qu'il fait beaucoup de chose pour moi. J'ai l'impression que je lui laisse pas de temps pour lui et que ça l'atteint.

- Vous en avez parlé ?

- Non mais ça se voit…

- Comment peux-tu être aussi sûr de toi ? Parlez-en et avisez après !

- Mais je veux pas l'entendre me dire qu'il est mal avec moi. Le savoir est déjà assez dur…

- Jeff... Ne dis pas ça ! Il est heureux avec toi. Si tu ne me crois pas, demandes-lui.

- Ouais je lui en parlerai plus tard. Pour le moment tu es là alors on ne va pas t'embêter avec nos histoires.

- A table, _Nick passa la tête dans l'entrebaillement de la porte._

_-_ Ho Nick a terminé le repas. Aller viens Maman.

Jeff s'approcha de Nick avant d'aller s'asseoir et lui murmura un " Merci mon Coeur "accompagné d'un furtif baiser.

En tenrée, Nick avait fait simple : de la mâche avec une vinaigrète. Le plat n'était pas beaucoup plus complexe : un hachis parmentier . Et le desser n'était pas très recheché non-plus : gelée accompagnée de morceaux de fruits.

La conversation se limita à quelques mots jusqu'à ce que Jeff se rende compte de quelque chose.

-Maman, je trouve assez bizarre que tu prennes aussi bien le fait que je sois gay et tu ne me demande même pas d'information sur Dalton.

- C'est parce que je n'en ai pas besoin. Tu sais, ton père m'empéchait de t'approcher mais j'ai toujours de bonnes amies ici. Elles n'étaient jamais loin. Mais elles n'ont pas étées capables de me communiquer le nom de ton ami... Je me sentait mal de ne pas être à tes côtés et j'avais peur pour toi Jeff, je ne connaissait pas cet homme qui partageait ta vie. Je me demandais si vous étiez heureux. Mantenant, je le sais. Il y a une si grande alchimie entre entre vous deux que même un aveugle s'en rendrait compte !

- Ho Maman ! Tu m'as tellement manquée.

Jeff sauta dans les bras de sa mère.

Nick se leva à con tour et partit vers la cuisine pour en pas les déranger.

Angélina était dans son élément. Son fils dans ses bras, elle attendait ce moment depuis 8 ans. Mais elle se sentait fatiguée, le trop plein d'émotion se faisait ressentir et elle tenta d'étouffer un baillement, en vain.

Jeff s'en apperçut.

- Maman tu devrais aller te coucher. On t'as préparé la chambre d'amis parce que je ne pense pas que tu veuilles dormir dans ton ancienne chambre.

- Mmm... Merci. Et Jeff, parles-lui, je suis sûre qu'il t'écoutera.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est prévu...

- Ha... Bon ben bonne nuit.

Elle commença à monter mais arrivée au milieu des escaliers elle ajouta : " Ne faites pas trop de bruit ! " avant de terminer son ascention.

Jeff leva les yeux au ciel avant de se diriger vers la cuisine en grommelant des paroles incompréhensibles.

- Nick ?

- Mmm... Attends deux secondes, je termine la vaisselle.

- Faut que je te parle de quelque chose.

- C'est pas grave au moins ?

- Non ne t'inquiètes pas. Mais je ne peux pas rester sans t'en parler.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Nick rejoignit Jeff sur le canapé. Il s'assit près de lui mais pas autant qu'à son habitude. Que voulait donc lui dire Jeff ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Jeff ?

- Es-tu heureux. Je veux dire : avec moi ?

- Jeff, Bébé, pourquoi cette question ? _Il lui attrapa la main mais Jeff la retira rapidement._

_- _Réponds-y s'il te plait.

- Biensûr ! Biensûr que je suis heureux. Encore plus lorsque tu te trouves à mes côtés. Mais...

- Es-ce que tu faiss les choses dont tu as envie ?

- Heu... Je comprend pas le but de tes questions.

- Je me suis mal exprimé. Fais-tu ce que tu as envie ou te prives-tu pour moi ?

- Je me prive de certaines choses mais ça ne me dérange pas puisqu'en contre partie je passe du temps avec toi.

- Mais...

- NON ! A moi de parler maintenant. Je ne comprend vraiment pas tes questions, tu sais très bien que je t'aime et que je ne suis bien qu'avec toi. Alors, à moi de te demander une chose : pourquoi ces questions ?

- Je me sens idiot maintenant. Mais je vais te répondre. J'ai l'impression que certaines fois, je te demande de rester avec moi, par exemple, et tu restes seulement pour me faire plaisir. J'ai peur qu'en te voulant pour moi... J'ai peur que tu t'éloigne parce que je te veux en exclusivité.

- Ho Jeff. Mon Coeur, il_ lui lança un regard remplit d'amour come pour justifier les paroles qu'il allait prononcer_, tu sais très bien que moi aussi je te veux en exclusivité. Donc, tu n'as pas à avoir peur que je m'éloigne, kje ne peux pas être loin de toi.

- Mais si un jour tu trouves quelqu'un qui te laisserai plus de liberté ? Je ne veux pas te perdre à cause de ça... _Jeff commençait à avoir les yeux remplis de larmes qui menaçaient de déborder._

- Jamais ! Jamais tu ne me perdras parce que tu souhaites être avec moi. Jamias. Je te le promet. Et des fois, si tu savais comme j'ai envie de t'appeler en pleine niut parce que ça fait plus de trois heures que je ne t'ai pas vu.

- Mais tu ne l'as jamais fait ?

- Non. J'avais peur de te réveiller.

- Mmm... Bon à partir de maintenant quand tu veux m'appeler, tu le fais. Quelque soit l'heure de la journée ou de la nuit. C'est un ordre !

- Brou... J'adore quand tu me donnes des ordres. Mais tu sais ce que je préfére comme ordre ?

- Non ?

Nick s'avança jusqu'a Jeff et s'assit sur ses cuisses, entourant le bassin de son chéri avec ses jambes.

- Mmm... Je crois que je viens de comprendre de quels ordres tu me parles et je suis totallement avec...

- Rah... Jeff, embrasses-moi, ça te fera taire..

Ils s'embrassèrent alors très passionnément et Nick commença à déboutonner la chemise en jean de Jeff.

- Nick ?

- Je suis un peu occupé là...

- Tu préfères pas qu'on continue tout ça dans la chambre ?

- T'as sûrement raison. Ta mère ne sera peut-être pas ravie si elle nous trouve nu dans le salon en se levant.

Et pour la premère fois cette nuit, ce fut Jeff qui mena la danse.

Grâce à sa mère, il se sentait mieux avec Nck mais surtout, il avait enfin une vrai famille. Et jamais il ne demanderait plus.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voila. je sais que ce n'est pas très long mais bon... J'espère que vous aimez !<strong>

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour les incohérence avec le prénom de la mère dans la première partie...**

**Je vous dis à bientôt car je viens de terminer l'OS promis à missdarren et je n'ai plus qu'à le taper...**

**Lattrappesouris.**


End file.
